smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiaolin Boys
Xiaolin Boys This is an animated series created by Emblem64. This is a bogus version of Xiaolin Showdown. Main Characters *'''Dylan: '''He is the most sensitive of the three guys. He seems to have a lot more street smarts and common sense than the others. He is the least person to be in a big showdown fight with someone out of the entire series. However, towards the last season, he becomes more important and even gets the ability to focus inner power and read minds. He is the best friend of Fin and has a crush on Kimberly and is the first to have a crush. His teammates however resented him for it. He however becomes Kimberly's boyfriend in the end. *'''Fin: '''He is the main protagonist and title character of the series. He is the red head and seems to have a big ego at times. That is what usually gets his butt kicked when he does get beat. He is the best friend of Dylan and is protective of his friends. He however, turned evil when Master Lee (Ryu's dad) fails to give him the Sash of 1000 Horses. In the end, Fin becomes leader (episode 51) and takes his responsibilities seriously almost never and treats it as a joke sometimes. However, he is the perfect leader and has all the qualities. He has a crush on Jenny but failed to win her heart the first time (episode 23). He however in season 3 later wins her over. He is the strongest of the boys and is tied with the leader of the Femme Fatals Girls, Zoey (who has a crush on him and kissed him before). *'''Mike: '''He is the tomboy and of African American accent. He seems to always know what to do at dire situations but is very troublesome along with the other boys. He seems to have two sisters and a brother. He also despises any girl from seasons 1-2. He too however has had a crush named Liz. However, it is unsure if they ever became a couple despite them going on a date before and kissing in the series finale. *'''Dante: '''He is the cocky one that always thinks before he acts. He is rebellious and is reckless (however not at the same extent to Fin is). He had a crush on one of the Femme Fatal Girls, Zoey and then Claire until he moves on to Rose and they become a couple. *'''Master Lee (Bill): '''He is the father of Dante in terms of Zodiac (but is not actually related). He seems to love the boys like his own sons. He is their master and gives them rankings and guidance. He however, refused to give Fin his sash which leads to his betrayel. Supporting Characters '''Femme Fatals''' *'''Zoey: '''She is the leader and posesses immense amount of physical strength and speed and is the femal counterpart of Fin. They both harbors crushes on one another (despite Fin liking Jenny as well). They have had some fights to which it either ends as a tie or somebody stops it. It is rare to when either Zoey or Fin ever win. *'''Susan: '''She is the brains of the group and seems to harbor a crush on Dylan in one episode. She seems to be second in command and usually has to put Kate in her place. *'''Kate: '''She is the overly happy and prettier than the others one. She seems to have the Xiaolin Boys fall for her except Mike who does not seem attracted and Fin who is smitten with somebody else. She then when on a hunt to why he does not like her (even as a friend). In the end he admits that she is so pretty that he is trying to hide it. He then gets kissed by her on the cheek. *'''Sally "Crunch": '''She is the younger sister and ice cream fazed girl of Fin. She has a deep crush on Dante and always tries to get his attention. Villains '''Organization of Hybrids''' *'''Magitus Choreherleans: '''They are the minions of the Sumo King. They are usually defeated by the heroes however there are times where they can beat them up. *'''Sumo King: '''He is the leader of the organization and the king of his own dojo called Master Slam Dojo. He was first appeared in the series premiere as the main antagonist and was defeated in battle by Fin. *'''Piratecog: '''He is a pirated computer that is enhanced is to not be taken lightly. *'''Snooks: '''He is the minion of him and is easily afraid of everything. *'''Zogpitz: '''He is the other minion of Piratecog and is easily angry at everything. *'''Tictoc: '''He is a bomb that is very powerful and with enough gas could blow up the entire planet. *'''Easter Egg: '''He is the easter egg bunny but is radioactive and posesses crazy strength. He has a fear of hugs. *'''Bugsy: '''He is the loyal servant of Cupadevil. Until season two. *'''Cupadevil: '''He is the villain that turns people in love and gets stronger and feeds off of that. He has been defeated by two of the heroes: Mike and Dylan. Wins in Shogu Shogi Season 1 *'''The Journey of a Thousand Miles ''' *'''Rock For Brains! ''' *'''Cocky Anger (2nd) ''' *'''Love at First Fright ''' *'''In The Hood''' *'''Battle Royale (Fin only)''' *'''Incomplete Imitations''' *'''The Crawling Flesh (Fin as Heylin)''' Season 2 *'''Fortress of Doom (Dante only)''' *'''Han Nebula''' *'''Dylan Downsized!''' *'''Enter the Bunny''' *'''Hear Some Cupid, See Some Cupid!''' *'''Depths of Beyond''' *'''Caged In''' *'''Below Zero''' *'''Screams of the Sirens''' *'''Lasso Revenge''' *'''The Grand King Amobsis Strikes Back''' *'''The Return of the Femme Fatals (Tie)''' *'''Evil See, Evil Do!''' *'''Carnage of Evil''' *'''The New Age''' *'''Dangerous Minds''' *'''Belly of the Beast''' Season 3 *'''In Justice with Peace!''' *'''No Fist, No Foot, No Hero (Tie)''' *'''Fin City''' *'''Hole in 1!''' *'''Con Artist ''' *'''Final Destination Match''' *'''In The End: Part II''' Season 4 *'''Heat Dome''' *'''An Eye for An Eye''' *'''Nature vs. Nurutre''' *'''Western Drawl''' *'''Samurai Wars!''' *'''Villainous Four (2nd)''' *'''Oblivion''' *'''The Evil Beneath''' *'''The Year of The Blue Zebra''' *'''Age of the Aquarium''' *'''Body Clear (Mike Evil)''' *'''Calamity!''' *'''Doomsday''' *'''Apocalypse: Part II (2nd)''' Loses in Shogu Shogi Season 1 *'''Cocky Anger (1st) [Dante]''' *'''Girlpower! [Fin]''' *'''Ring of the 4 Swordsman [Fin]''' *'''Battle Royale (Dante, Mike and Dylan) [Dante, Mike and Dylan]''' *'''The Crawling Flesh (Dante, Mike and Dylan) [Dante, Mike and Dylan]''' Season 2 *'''Fortress of Doom (Mike and Dylan) [Mike & Dylan]''' *'''Eyes on the Prize [Fin]''' *'''The Return of the Femme Fatals (Tie) [Fin & Zoey]''' *'''Next Genex [Mike]''' Season 3 *'''Couples of Glory [Dante]''' *'''Dream Eaters [Fin]''' *'''Swampfire [Mike]''' Season 4 *'''The Legend of Shoku [Fin]''' *'''Villainous Four (1st) [All]''' *'''Strategistical Recall! [Dylan]''' *'''Ghostown at Sundown [Mike]''' *'''Dragonstone! [Dante]''' *'''The Evil Unleashed! [Fin]''' *'''Apocalypse: Part II (1st) [All but Fin]''' Episode List Season 1: 2008 Season 2: 2008–2009 Season 3: 2009 Season 4: 2009-2010